Missing Nights of Breaking Dawn
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: My take on the blank spaces between Edward and Bella on their honeymoon.
1. The First Night

**AN: I've been meaning to do this for a long time because let's be honest I was looking forward to a little smut in the book and I didn't get any. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM and I think she wanted us to use our imagination for this part of the book so I am indulging her and this is what I came up with.**

I stood waist deep in the water trying to calm my frazzled nerves. I took a deep unnecessary breath and laid my palms lightly on top of the water. I could do this. I promised her I would do this for her, for us. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the moon and sighed. If my heart were beating right now it would be going a hundred miles an hour. I had never-until now-felt this human, this vunerable.

I didn't know how she could have so much faith in me. Didn't she see that I could snap her in half with just a flick of my wrist? I shuddered at the thought of her lying broken in front of me because of my own selfish desires.

I had put up all these boundaries to hold myself back, to stop myself from hurting her, but now she wanted me to push every single one of them aside so we could… consummate our marriage. A wave of guilt washed over me. She had fulfilled her end of the bargain without that much complaint, but here I was scared to do the one thing that was completely natural for a man and his wife to do. It wasn't just fear of killing her that made me hesitant to do this, it was the fact that I had never done this before, what if I couldn't please her?

Sure I had heard the thoughts of thousands of men and women on this subject, but seeing it and actually doing it were two very different concepts. The man in me told me to go with my instincts, but I was sure if I went with my instincts it would result in me biting and killing her. I sighed and ran a hand through my already wet, tousled hair.

Truth be told I had secretly fantasised about making love to her sweetly and lovingly since she agreed to marry me, but standing here in the water all I felt was fear. I leaned my head to the side to listen to what Bella was doing. I could hear her heart beating heavily against her chest as she got out of the shower.

I turned my attention back to the problem at hand wanting to give her as much time as she needed to prepare herself for this. My inner voices continued to fight against each other. One telling me not to do this, that it was dangerous, the other one saying that it wouldn't hurt to _try._ If it didn't work out then fine, but try. I couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment and rejection on her face anymore. I heard Bella open the door and start to walk down towards the beach.

Though her steps were quiet I could still hear every grain of sand brush against her feet and every little breath that escaped her mouth as she walked closer. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to scare her.

I heard the rustle of cotton brushing against skin as it fell to the ground and my breath hitched, it was now or never. I heard the water give way as she walked steadily, yet slowly towards me. I sent a silent prayer to God (If he existed, something I still wasn't quite sure of)) hoping that she would be safe from all harm that I could cause her.

At that moment I felt a hand on mine.

"Beautiful." I heard voice at my side. She was talking about the moon.

"It's all right," I said off-handedly, the moon had nothing on my Bella. Nothing could hold a candle to her beauty.

In fact compared to Bella the moon was like a washed up piece of dirt. I turned slowly and looked into her eyes. As our eyes connected I felt light-headed, her beauty overwhelming all my senses. In that moment I knew there had to be a God, there was no other way that this beauty in front of me could love me wholly and unconditionally otherwise. I entwined my fingers with hers and looked down at them and saw how the light made her skin even paler than usual. Almost as pale as mine.

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful," _I said as I stared in to her warm brown eyes trying to convey all my love through that one look, "Not with you standing here in comparison."

She half-smiled and placed her warm hand over my heart. Her warmth and smell hit me with full force causing me to shiver and tense slightly. How could I do this, knowing I could hurt her? I tried to breathe but the panic was disabling my body.

"I promised we would try," I said tensely as images of her mangled body in my arms flashed through my mind. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." She nodded, keeping her eyes on mine telling me silently that she trusted me. She stepped closer to me and leaned her head on my chest. Her soft, warm body was pressing against mine dispelling my fears.

"Don't be afraid," she said softly her breath fanning across my exposed chest. "We belonged together."

Staring into her confident eyes, I knew what she said was true. I wrapped my arms around her. I wouldn't deny her this, not after everything I had put her through. I laid my cheek on her hair and become enveloped in her scent and in her warmth and in the feel of her in my arms.

"Forever," I said and pulled her gently into deeper water.

I stopped moving when the water reached her collarbone. I pushed her backwards slightly so I could look her in the eye,"...I think that if we do this in the water then the blood won't distract me, but we don't have to..." She laid a scorching finger on my lips shutting up my rambling," Shhhh, Edward I love you." I smiled slightly," I love you too." I stared into her deep brown pools looking for any sign of hesitancy, but all I saw was trust and love. I bent my head down slowly- all the while keeping eye contact- and kissed her warm, soft lips.

She sighed against my mouth and wound her hands into my hair. As my mouth moved against hers I ran a hand through her hair. I felt her nipples harden as our chests brushed against each other and another shiver went through me. I struggled to stay in control of myself as her scent wrapped around me like a blanket. I pulled my mouth away from hers to let her breathe. I rested my forehead against hers as we both took in ragged breaths.

I carefully brought my hand up to her face and brushed her cheek gently with my fingers feeling the warmth of her soft, delicate skin. I brushed the pad of my thumb across her swollen lips taking in the feel of the pillowy softness that was Bella. I let my hand wander downwards to her neck, my eyes following the movement. I could feel her pulse under my hand beating erratically. The skin above her pulse was almost transulant. It was almost laughable that it was meant to protect her.

I lifted my eyes to her face to see a faint blush on her cheeks. She cautiously brought her hand up to face and brushed her thumb across my lips," Breathe." She whispered. I let a shuddering breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding. She smiled and carried on tracing my features with her hand.

I closed my eyes and just let myself feel the way her warmth left a fiery trail across my skin. I could feel her breath fanning out across my face and I opened my eyes to find her face centimetres from mine. She had her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated on her work and I just wanted to free it and watch the blood refill her plump lip.

Her eyes connected with mine and I felt that familiar electricity between us. It begged for me to touch her, to hold her, to show her how much I loved her. I moved my hand that was cupping her neck downwards cautiously until it was under the water.

I moved my hands outwards as they carried on their journey and ran my hands down the sides of body slightly grazing the edge her breasts. I rested my hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her as passionately as her frail body could take. She moaned in my mouth and tugged my hair causing a small purr to escape me. She shivered against me and I knew that she had felt the vibrations of my purr, but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed.

She detached her mouth from mine and moved her lips to my ear, sucking and licking it. I couldn't help but moan at the sensation. It was like my ear was on fire. I could hear her breath in my ear breathing heavily. I tightened my grip on her hips and lifted her off the ground making her wrap her legs round my waist. I hissed and locked my muscles tightly keeping myself as still as a staute as her burning hot center connected with my skin. She froze giving me time to collect myself.

A few seconds later I let out a ragged breath and nuzzled my nose into her hair. " Just keep still." I said in a strained voice. I felt her legs clamp harder around me as she fought to keep herself from sliding down me so I moved my hands from her hips and slid them down to her bottom, successfully anchoring her to me. The flesh of her bottom was so soft and I could feel my body reacting to being so close to her.

I pulled my head back and gave her a small smile," You can move now...just go slow." She nodded and blushed as she realized that this new position left her upper body above the water. I made sure my gaze was locked with hers silently saying that I wouldn't look until I was given permission. Her blush deepened and she took a steadying breath," You can look." She whispered.

I let my gaze leave hers and looked down at her supple breasts. I suppressed a groan as I looked at her milky flesh surrounding her light brown nipples. I could hear her heartbeat pick up as I stared blatantly at her breasts and I could feel my erection getting harder. I looked back in her eyes with what I can only describe as pure passion," You beautiful, love." Her blush deepened and she smiled. I looked back down and carefully removed one of my hands that were keeping her steady and placed it gently on her left breast.

Her breath hitched, but she stayed still giving me the room I needed to stay in control. I looked up at her silently asking permission to touch her. She nodded and I carefully applied more pressure and kneaded it gently. I let my thumb run across her hardened nipple and she gasped clutching my shoulders tightly." Edward.." She moaned. I growled quietly as the monster in my head rattled its cage. Bella, being so innocent, didn't know the effect she had on me when she did that.

I moved my hand down to her stomach feeling her skin. I kept moving downwards till my hand met with her curls. She stiffened and I looked up into her eyes. This was the point of no return; there would be no turning back if we carried on. She relaxed and nodded at me to continue. I took a deep breath and let my hand move through her curls to her womanhood. I traced her lower lips with a finger. She shuddered and moved against my hand." Please Edward." She whimpered.

I steadied myself and let my finger push past her lower lips and into her womanhood. The heat and wetness of her womanhood was near unbearable and I whimpered just thinking about having my manhood in this inferno. I rubbed her clint between two fingers causing her to moan wantonly."..Mmmnn Edward." She let her head fall backwards and I could hear the pulse on her neck beckoning me.

_Just one little bite. _I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on her as I tried to stop the venom from flowing freely.

I slipped a finger into her entrance stretching her. She writhed in my arms as I added two more fingers inside her wet, tight, heat. She gasped and clamped down even tighter on my fingers as she came. She bit into my shoulder trying to quieten her moans. I growled long and low and I could feel my control slipping. I needed her now! She lifted her head and took in my wild expression and bit her lip," I'm sorry."

I growled, long past being able to speak. It took every ounce of control not to just take her there and then, but I closed my eyes and grasped on tighter to my fading control. I retracted my fingers from inside her and held her hips tighter. I opened my eyes and moved her body until she was in line with me. It was now or never. I pushed myself into her slightly and hissed. She gripped her forearms tightly and tried not to move.

I buried my head in her hair," Bella... I don't think..I can't...I don't want to hurt you." She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her." Edward, I trust you, it's meant to hurt the first time." I felt like crying and I buried my head back into her hair." Okay." I whispered, not even sure if she could hear me. I pushed inside her slightly and fought every instinct that told me to slam into her with wild abandon. So much for following my instincts I thought bitterly. She shifted uncomfortably as I filled her slowly.

The loud hiss that escaped my mouth could probably be heard across the water to the main land. I began to pull out once more, it was obvious this wasn't going to work, but she placed her hands on my back, pressing herself closer to me.

"If you pull out now I will never forgive you." She mumbled her breath coming in heavy pants

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you..." I answered her.

"It doesn't hurt. Please, don't stop." She pleaded with her words and her eyes. The fire that burned in her eyes ignited something in me. I was no longer worried. I wanted her and I was going to have her.

I stopped at her barrier and looked up into her eyes," I'm sorry." I whispered, and I wasn't just sorry for what was to come. I was sorry for leaving her, for causing her pain, for forcing her to choose between Jacob and me. She cupped my face understanding what I was telling her," There's nothing to be sorry about." I nodded and pushed past her barrier making us one. She squeaked and dug her nails into me so hard that if I would have been human I probably would have bled.

Her eyes were clenched shut and she biting her lip really hard. I felt like a monster. I had always done everything in my power so that I wouldn't hurt her, but here I was hurting her once again.

I held completely still while I waited for the pain to lessen. Being inside Bella was like being surrounded by the flames from hell, yet at the same time being in the only heaven I'd ever get to be in. It was everything I would ever want or need. I inhaled deeply. I was glad we were in the water because if blood had been added into the equation I dread to think what would have happened to Bella. I shuddered as Bella started kissing my neck," You can move now."

I looked down at her and saw the happiness and trust reflecting back at me. I held her tightly against me fighting to keep hold of the last bits of control I had. I slid out slowly before pushing back in. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt the friction between our bodies, it was like nothing I had ever felt. Not even people's thoughts could have prepared me for the feeling of making love to my Bella. She clutched my shoulders tightly in her hands as I moved inside of her, letting my human instincts take over. I did simply what felt good and whatever made her moan the loudest.

"Does that feel good, my love?" I whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"Oh, god yes." She moaned loudly, her back arching.

My fingers dug into her hair and I pulled her head down and kissed her fiercely. The water splashed wildly around us at our hurried movements, but I hardly noticed. All I could feel was my Bella tight around me. I could feel her starting to tighten around me warning me of her impending orgasm. I quickened my pace slightly and she clamped down hard. I growled loudly too lost in the sensation to be embarrassed.

She screamed my name and came hard around me sending me over the edge. We came down from our high and I rested my cheek against her head. I had done it. No, _we_ had done it. I felt so free. Maybe now that she saw we could be together like this she would reconsider changing so quickly.

"That was amazing." She breathed.

"I could not agree more." I said with a smile. My fingers danced along her spine. "I think we should take this inside."

I did not give her time to respond. I moved us out of the water at a human pace, ignoring my clothes and her towel. Her lips attached to my neck, sucking, licking and kissing every inch of flesh she could find. I was glad that she was as eager as me as I was still inside her, solid as a rock and ready for so much more. I would make love to her until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

I laid her down on the bed carefully, looking over her entire dripping wet body in the moonlight. "You are beyond beautiful." I breathed.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, blushing as I made my way down between her legs.

"Tasting you." I told her simply. I ran my tongue slowly over the silky flesh between her legs and moaned with satisfaction. So good. I dipped my tongue inside of her sensitive warm opening, tasting the purity that was there. She was mine and no one else's and our mixed juices confirmed that she was mine in every sense of the word. My hands gripped her hips tightly, keeping her in place.

Her blood flowed through this part of her body more so than most places so I had to be careful. The mix of her the smell of her arousal and her blood made me drunk with desire. I growled against her sensitive flesh. I would need her again soon; this was too much for me.

As the growl rumbled through my chest her tiny body began to convulse. She shrieked with her third orgasm of the night, her fingers knotting at my hair. I knew she was pulling as hard as she could but it did nothing to move me. I licked all that she offered me, taking it into myself. If I could not have her blood then I would have this.

"Edward, please..." She groaned. I finally lifted my head so I could see her. She was trembling, her body covered in slick beads of sweat. I kissed my way back up to her pounding heart. I kissed the spot lightly, my hands trailing along her sides. She grabbed my face and kissed me wildly. I groaned," Bella I need you again." I whispered weakly. She moaned and detached her mouth from mine," Then take me."

I growled quietly and positioned myself at her entrance. I slid into her loving how she felt around me. I could never get enough of her, not her mind, nor her body, everything about her called to me. I set a steady pace and closed my eyes and just felt. I pushed back all the other feelings and just basked in her glow. I kept pushing into her my thrusts getting more erratic and less measured. I let my hands wander over body feeling what I could not see.

"Edward...I'm so…close." I reached down and rubbed her clit. She arched her back and bit my neck hard while scraping her nails across my chest. Her neck was stretched out and her pulse was calling to me again as I came and I didn't have the same control as I did last time she bit me. _Bite her! _My monster yelled rattling its cage. I felt myself leaning down without conscious thought. My teeth hovered centimetres from her neck. I ran my nose along her neck inhaling the bouquet. Venom pooled into my mouth waiting and ready. I came back down from my high and quickly buried my head into the pillows next to her head.

I ravished the pillows ripping them apart until I felt her relax back into the bed completely spent. I pulled my head back to see that her eyes were closed. She hadn't even noticed." Love you." She murmured before succumbing to sleep. I sat up feeling the horror of what I had nearly done wash over me. I had nearly killed her. I looked down at her as she curled up to my body and felt repulsion.

I had told her I loved and yet I had tried to kill her. . I looked down at her body and had to swallow to keep myself from gagging. I could see the outlines of bruises on her skin where I had held her too tightly. They littered her skin taunting me. I had failed. The one thing she had asked me to do. Something that a man and his wife should be able to do on their wedding night and I had failed. I really was a monster.

**AN: Done at last. I might do all three nights. Review and tell me how I did.**


	2. The Second Night

**AN: This is the second part of our three part series. I'm thinking of expanding it to do the missing moments when they are vampire, but I'm still undecided as it will be harder to write.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM and I think she wanted us to use our imagination for this part of the book so I am indulging her and this is what I came up with.**

I sat in bed with Bella curled up asleep beside me. The moon's beams shone down onto the bed highlighting her pale, warm, exceedingly soft and fragile, slightly bruised skin. Why, oh why did Alice have to pack such enticing scraps of lace that had adorned her body every night for the last week. This one had been the worst. Before tonight I had prided myself for being able to look indifferent as night after night more skin on her beautiful body was revealed.

But tonight, I swallowed convulsively just thinking about how she had come into the room and spun around just so I could see every little bit of skin she had on display. God, I had nearly cracked there and then. I clenched my fists tightly, trying to reign in some of my losing control. Every atom in my body was fighting against me, screaming at me to take what was mine, to bury myself in that overwhelming heat. Images flashed across my brain. Her lying under me screaming my name. Her biting me. The glorious nectar that lay between her legs. I could still taste her in my mouth.

I whimpered knowing that I wouldn't be able to do or feel or see any of that again before she was changed. I felt guilt well up in me. Here I was again selfishly putting my desires first. I had always been reluctant to change her, but now my mind was shouting at me to do it now. To stop this prolonged torture I had put myself into.

I yelled back at my body and mind to stop taunting me with things I couldn't and shouldn't have or want. I couldn't take much more of this without breaking down. She was too precious and fragile for us to be together like that again. I had hoped that she would see that after what happened the first night, but it had only fuelled her to try harder to weaken me. And then there was the bargaining. I groaned internally at the thought.

She had offered to stay human longer for sex. She didn't know how tempted I had been to accept her offer. How could she offer something like that to me when I was having so much trouble controlling myself as it was? Couldn't she see the struggles I had underneath the surface of my calm demeanour? My hand wandered to her hair and I stroked it gently. I had this at least. I had been so certain that after she had seen the bruises that I had given her that she wouldn't want to be a anywhere near me, let alone touch her again. Then again she never did what I thought she would. She always surprised me.

Being with her as one on our wedding night had changed me. I couldn't go back now. It had been like opening Pandora's box. Once you've opened it, there was on going back. It was like thirsty man in a desert if you just give him a sip of the pitcher he's going to want the whole thing.

That was why I had devised the plan to keep her busy. The less time she had to seduce me the more control I could build up. And I was pleasantly surprised that it had worked...that is until now.

I couldn't give in. Not after the years I had been by her side protecting her from all the evils that she seemed to attract. But right now I was losing the battle to stop myself from being one of those evils. I was pretty sure I was losing my sanity at the same time. Every heartbeat called to me to touch her soft skin. Every sigh that left her lips reminded me of the contentment I had felt once I came down from a nerve-wracking orgasm.

I looked out at the moon. Why was God doing this to me? Was he punishing me for all my sins?

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I only noticed that Bella was awake when she gasped loudly and sat up.

"Bella?" I felt my chest tighten and quickly removed my hand that had been stroking her hair. Had I hurt her? I should have been concentrating on her, not on me. "Are you all right sweetheart?" I asked desperately.

She was silent, trying to get air into her lungs. I was scared. Could she be sick? She was so fragile, so delicate. My heart clenched at the thought of her dying.

"Oh," she gasped. I could feel her hot breath fan out across my chest. Suddenly streams of tears started trickling down her face." Bella!" I was frantic now, she was hurt. Oh god I could never forgive myself for doing this. "What's wrong?" I brushed at her wet cheeks as gently as possible trying to soothe her. Each sob was like a cold, blade stabbing into my chest.

"It was only a dream." She whimpered. I relaxed slightly at that. Another nightmare. She had been having these a lot or so she told me. At least she wasn't hurt.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." I rocked her furiously hoping to dispel the memory of whatever her subconscious had dredged up to make her this upset. I couldn't stand to think of one moment of her in pain. To know she was hurting, to feel her crying, was like ripping out my cold, dead heart. "Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real."

"Not a nightmare."

I stopped rocking, confused. What? But then why was she crying?

"It was a _good _dream." Her voice broke. She was obviously upset by this dream however good it was. Right now would be one of the times that I really wished that I look into her mind and read her thoughts. I was getting frustrated and confused now.

I suppressed the urge to check her temperature with the back of my hand. Maybe she_ was_ sick. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I woke up," she wailed, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly and sobbing into my throat. Her body shook as she cried harder. The hot wetness of her tears clawed at my chest like venom. It was obvious to me that her logic was a little bit misguided and I admit slightly funny.

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths." I said soothingly trying to calm her down.

"It was so real," she cried. "I _wanted_ it to be real." She sobbed harder, burying her head further into me.

Heat radiated off of her in all directions and her smell was intoxicating me. Her fragrant hair brushed against my face making it worse and the last of my control was slipping." Tell me about it. Maybe that will help." I said, more to distract myself away from my thoughts than to calm her down. "We were on the beach …" She pulled back suddenly and gaze up at me with her big brown soulful eyes.

A tight knot yanked itself tightly closed in my stomach at the sight. There was such pain and agony in them. I felt her breath on my face, felt the pressure of her body against me. My head started swimming with possibilities and dangerous, longing thoughts.

"And?"

"Oh Edward …" More tears poured from her long dark lashes. I could see fresh tracks down her cheeks, smell the salt mingled with her own heady, sweet scent. It reminded me of the taste of her legs on my tongue after we had come out of the water just more diluted.

"Tell me Bella."

I was so busy panicking and trying to distract myself from my wandering mind that I didn't notice her coming towards me until her lips crashed against mine. This wasn't like our usual kisses. No, this one was full of intense need. It reflected the need that I had been suppressing since our first night as man and wife. The kiss was so hot and desperate and I needed it so much that it took me a second to realize just what I was doing. I gently and reluctantly retracted myself from her grip and pushed her shoulders back looking her in the eye.

"No, Bella."

Even to me it sounded like a weak plea. Every fiber in my body, every atom screamed at me to say yes. To stop trying to push her away like this.

My thoughts were uneven, tilting and I couldn't think straight, not with the taste of her so fresh in my mouth. Every instinct in my body said I should mate with her. That I could be more careful this time, but to please give her what she wanted, what we both _needed._

If only this wasn't so hard. If only I could give in and be what she needed. Did she know how sorry I was for doing this to her? Did she know how achingly hard this was for me too? To refuse her time and time again?

"I'm s-s-s-orry," she mumbled. Defeated. Rejected. By me. Again. "I can't, Bella, I can't!"

It was more of a whining moan than a firm declaration. Why was she doing this to me? She must be able to hear how difficult it was for me to hold back and was using it to her advantage. It was taking everything I had, more than I thought I had, not to throw her down and take her. My hands were trembling and I couldn't breathe.

"Please," her words ripped at me. Her lips mouthed the one word that always weakened me against my chest. "Please, Edward?" And that was it. Somewhere deep inside me something snapped. It had had enough. It knew what I wanted, what I needed and it was fed-up of me denying myself.

I molded my lips back against hers desperately and ran a hand through her hair, threading it through her silken locks. I needed her closer than this. I needed...God, I couldn't even think straight. I just needed. She shifted forwards until she was in my lap and tugged mercilessly on my hair trying to engulf me wholely and completely. I groaned loudly, why had I been denying myself this for so long? How had I survived this torture?

She whimpered as I tore my lips away from hers gasping. If I was going to try and attempt this again I would need as much control as possible. Her hands tried to tug me back down to her swollen lips, bruised from my desire, but I resisted." Don't stop, please Edward, I need this." I couldn't ignore her cries any longer. She needed me as much as I needed her. She was my mate and we were both so irrevocably in tune with one another that our desires were the same. Denying her now would be like denying myself and I just didn't have the strength to do that any longer.

I gently kissed her lips again reassuring her." I'm not going to stop. I don't think I could." I admitted, exposing to her how weak I truly was. She let out a big gust of air that she had been holding and it swirled around my face, drowning me in her scent. Her heart was beating so furiously against her chest that I was slightly worried. She smashed her lips back against mine with renewed vigour, winding her small hands deeper into my hair. Kissing her was like being dragged into a burning furnace of heat and want.

I growled and placed my hands on her hips, carefully tracing small circles on her skin. She pulled back for air and moved her kisses to my jaw leaving a fiery, hot trail in her wake. I carefully monitored my hands as I let them wander upwards across the smooth plains of her stomach. I traced my way up her ribs feeling the bones as they arched up across her chest. Her small hands descended apron my skin, running them up and down as she leaned down and sucked and licked my throat. I gasped at the feeling of her tongue. It was slightly rough against me, but felt like hot, wet velvet at the same time.

Her hands clawed at my chest desperately trying to feel every part of me at the same time. Our chests were heaving in tandem, each trying to get in air while still sating the need to touch. My hands continued searching upwards for the flesh I knew fit perfectly in hands. Just as was about to place my hands on her breasts she bit down hard on my neck. I tensed, locking down all my muscles to keep myself from reciprocating her action and sinking my teeth into the delicate skin on her neck where I knew the sweetest wine lay and drinking from it hungrily.

She stilled and detangled herself to look at me, while biting her lip. I grasped her hands above her head so that she couldn't touch me and distract me while I regained control. I probably looked like a half crazed animal ready to attack her. She continued to bite her lip as she looked at me worriedly. She was worried about me? She really needed a good dose of self-preservation. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see her flushed skin and think about the blood underneath it, pumping lusciously through her veins." Sorry." She whispered sounding slightly dejected.

I opened my eyes and looked at her down turned face. I put a finger underneath her chin forcing her to look at me. I stroked her cheek softly," It's fine, just...don't bite me, unless you want me to bite you back." I smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled timidly at me, blushing." Good to know." She leaned forwards slightly and grazed her lips against mine all the while looking me in the eye trying to gauge my reaction." Can I touch you?" She whispered. I let go of her hands and she placed them on my shoulders massaging them until I relaxed completely.

She moved her hands to my chest and pushed with what I presumed was all her strength. I lay down while she shifted to straddle me. This position was so much better than the one wee used one the first night seeing as I didn't have to concentrate on not crushing her with my weight. She leaned up and brought my hands back over my head, making her breasts sway erotically above me. She wrapped my hands around the headboard before tracing her finger back down my arms." Just relax." She breathed tracing the contours of my chest.

I tightened my grip on it and just felt. The sensation of her hands on my body was glorious. My muscles contracted and shifted as she explored me. Her hands trailed through the bronze curls just below my stomach and I couldn't help but tense up. So far I had so wrapped up in Bella that the nervousness from the first time hadn't had time to come through, but with her hands so close...down there, it came back with a vengeance.

"Shhhh, relax." She whispered. I relaxed back into the pillows. This wouldn't work unless I trusted her. I took a deep breath and nodded for her to continue. She fingered the waisteband of my boxer's all the while keeping eye contact before pulling them down swiftly, revealing my manhood to her. She gasped, staring blatantly at it before carefully lifting a finger and tracing it from the bottom to the tip slowly. I could feel the pulse in her finger thrumming like the heartbeat of a humming bird against my skin. She let the pad of her finger run over the top sending a deliciously overpoweringly nice feeling through me. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and sat up taking her hands in mine."Um.. I-I-don't think that's such a good idea." I stuttered.

By sitting up I had managed to get her straddling my lap. I could feel her hot center right where I wanted it. The only thing keeping me from burying myself was her lace panties. I groaned and brought her head down and crashed my lips against hers as gently as I could manage, which wasn't that gentle. God, no other woman could invoke any of these reactions like Bella could. I palmed her breast gently, but was slightly hindered by her bra.

I frowned and moved my hands round to unclasp it. I fumbled with the clasp but the damn thing wouldn't budge so I ripped off the clasp and let the bra sag forwards. I ran my hands up her shoulders and ripped the straps before throwing the useless garment to the bottom of the bed. She looked better without it on anyway.

I detangled my lips from hers and moved them down towards her collarbone. I pushed her back slightly so I could look at her breasts," God Bella, you're so beautiful." I murmured before letting my lips brush the tips of her hardened nipples. I didn't dare put my mouth closer to them as there was still my teeth to worry about. I nuzzled my head between them and just listened to her heart. I could compose a whole symphony just on the beats of her heart.

She squirmed in my lap, rubbing against me," Edward...please.."

I growled at the sensation of her hot center rubbing against me. I could feel how wet she was through her panties. I trailed my hands down her body and ripped her panties clean off her body. I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to feel that connection we had when we were one. She pushed me till I was lying down.

" Let me do this." She murmured, blushing furiously.

She looked absolutely gorgeous sitting above me. The moon settled on her flushed skin making it glow in the darkness. Her breasts heaved up and down as she tried to fill her lungs with adequate air. Her eyes sparkled with determination, trust, and love. I relaxed back into the mattress and nodded. It would easier if she led. This way I wouldn't have to think about keeping my weight up and not thrusting too hard. I could just concentrate on the indescribable feeling of being wrapped in Bella.

She positioned herself on top of me, all the while keeping eye contact. I held her hips steadily and guided her slowly down on me. My eyes rolled back into my head. I was an idiot. A certified idiot. Why did I fight against this? I couldn't even remember my argument against doing this. We fit so perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She stopped when she had taken all of me in her. Her eyes fluttered closed, sending little shadows across her cheeks.

I could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable and I waited for her to adjust to me being inside her. Her muscles clenched around me, trying to draw me in deeper. I traced small circles on her hips, hoping to relax her and trying to distract my brain, which was telling me to pound into her with wild abandon. The room was completely quiet. The only indications that she was still breathing were her slowly calming heartbeat and her flushed chest moving up and down. After a few minutes her eyes opened slowly and she stared down at me.

She leaned forwards running her hands up my chest until they settled on my shoulders. Her hair fanned out around us like a curtain hiding us from the rest of the world. It was just me and her in our own little bubble." I love you." She whispered expelling her hot breath all over my face. I sighed, inhaling her sweet scent," Not as much as I love you." She leaned and kissed me chastely," Liar." Before I had time to argue with her, she shifted, lifting herself up slowly and dropping back down. Her muscles fluttered around me clutching me in a vice grip and the need to go faster and harder were starting to overwhelm me. God, she felt even better than the first time. She bit her lip in concentration before lifting herself up again.

My annoying and unhelpful instincts were screaming at me to just grab onto her hips and slam her down on me with bruising force and my hands were trembling as I held myself back. I needed to do something with my hands so I wouldn't succumb to the temptation. I laced my hands around the headboard above my head and held on for dear life as she came back down on me. She quickened her pace taking me in repeatedly as she found a rythem that suited her. I could feel the raw need coming out of her as she rode me fast and I responded in kind with thrusts of my own.

My hands tightened around the headboard more and more as she sighed and whimpered my name. This coupling was so similar, yet so different than the first time. I could feel the familiar sparks emanating through me, but somehow she felt different, better even, I couldn't really describe it. I leaned up and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. I growled as she whimpered my name into my mouth. Me, she wanted me and no one else. I was hers and she was mine and nothing could come between us. I was done fighting for I seemed to think was right. All my decisions ever seemed to do was cause pain for both of us.

I would let her lead and decide from now on. She closed her eyes as I pulled away from the kiss letting her catch her breath," Mine." I whispered. She tightened around me and even with my vampire strength I doubt I could have pulled out of there. It was like she was sucking me in further," Oh god Edward.." I could tell she was close to her orgasm, so very close. I could feel the tightening in my stomach start to reach its peak. This was where it had all gone wrong. Where I had lost control and almost bitten her. I tightened my grip slightly and whispered in her ear," Come for me Bella."

Her eyes flashed open and I could see so much emotion in her swirling brown pools as she dug her nails into my shoulders. Her mouth opened into an 'o' of surprise as she clamped down harder signalling that she had fallen off the cliff. The coil in my stomach snapped and I growled loudly, gripping onto the headboard for dear life. She whimpered and moaned my name and I could feel the wood under my fingers splintering. I moved them quickly to a stronger part as the monster in my head reared up trying to free itself from the prison I had confined it to.

I scrunched my eyes shut and spilt my seed into her and gasped for breath filling my lungs with unnessesary breath as I came down from my orgasm. I felt like I had been taken to the heights of heaven before plummeting back down to earth. I opened my eyes slowly, not sure of what kind of damage I had caused this time. Bella's head rested on my chest and I could hear her breath evening as she fell back asleep, still inside me.

I took a quick inventory of her body, waiting with bated breath for new bruises to form on her skin. Nothing. The only blemish on her skin was two small red marks where I had ripped off her bra. I let out a big gust of air. I looked around me taking in the room. There was no feathers anywhere, which was a vast improvement. I looked behind me at the headboard and grimaced at what I saw. I had gorged two large holes into it. Esme was going to kill me. Oh well, better the headboard than Bella.

I rolled over onto my side pulling out of her before I sat up not wanting to chill her too much with my skin. She whimpered and clung onto to me tightly. I strokked her hair and looked out of the window at the moon waiting for the morning with a small smile on my face. I would have to order Esme a new bed, but hey it was so worth it.

**AN: Damn, this chapter was actually really hard to write in places, but I managed it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Third Night

**AN: If I thought the last chapter was hard then this one was nearly impossible. I had practically nothing to work with. The other two had some background, but this was all just imagination. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM and I think she wanted us to use our imagination for this part of the book so I am indulging her and this is what I came up with.**

I threw her down on the bed and watched as she giggled as she bounced up and down. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I felt so light, so free, knowing that I could do this without hurting or damaging her. I crawled up the bed till I was hovering above her. I held myself up by my elbows and leaned down to recapture her soft lips with mine.

She moaned and laced her hands into my hair trying to pull me closer. I chuckled and pulled away to run kisses along her jaw," Patience love." I murmured. She huffed, pouting. I smiled wider. I could already tell that this would be so different from the first two times we had been together. The first time had been cautious, trying to figure out how everything worked, experimenting.

The second time had just been desperate need, trying to be as close as we could be to one another. But this time, this time it left like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew I could do this now, before I had just been relying on the trust of others while having little trust in myself but now I had faith in myself.

Now that I had found a way to expel my excess energy I could be with Bella with no worry, no nervousness, just me and her. Two people in love.

I kissed her passionately and she responded in kind. She moved her hands from my hair and started running them up and down my chest feeling my muscles contract under her fingers. I ran my hand up her bare leg, over her shorts and under the top she was wearing. She shivered underneath me. I pulled away from her mouth again," Am I too cold?" I asked frowning, worried.

She shook her head breathing heavily," God, no..." I traced small patterns on the skin of her stomach as I moved my kisses to her neck. I tugged on the hem of her t-shirt silently asking for permission to take it off. She whimpered," Please..." I leaned back onto my heels as she sat up on her knees. I pulled her shirt over her head quickly wanting to see the skin underneath it. I don't think I could ever get used to how beautiful Bella was.

Her chest-covered by a ice blue bra-was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath," You are so beautiful." I murmured reverently.

She blushed and reached out for me," Come here." She whispered.

I moved closer to her and she angled her head upwards before bringing my head down for a kiss. Our mouths moved against each other, but it was unhurried and languid. We were taking our time, not rushing.

She sighed and pressed our chests closer together. I ran my hands through her hair pushing her head back slightly. She wound her arms around my neck and let her fingers tangle into the hairs at the base of my neck. I groaned as she pulled on it roughly.

I moved one of my hands from her hair and ran it up her back to her bra clasp. I fumbled with for a minute but it wasn't budging. I growled in frustration, why were these things so complicated? Bella giggled against my lips before leaning back and undoing it with one hand. Show off.

"I think I've found something you're not good at." She teased as she pushed the straps down her arms until they fell off. I pouted at her and threw the garment off the bed," They're complicated." She giggled and pulled me closer to her till our chests were crushed together. I groaned at the feel of her hardening nipples connecting with my chest.

I kissed her sensuously before trailing them down her neck." Lay back for me Bella," I murmured as I continued to kiss her neck. " I want to worship your beautiful body properly."

Her breath caught and her heart stopped. I chuckled against her neck before pulling back," Breathe Bella, breathe." She let out a gust of air and leaned back on her calves. I wrapped my arms around her-because honestly she would probably hurt herself somehow if I didn't- and lay her back onto the pillows.

Her hair formed a halo around her head and the contrast between the white pillow and her dark hair made her ivory skin shine more. Her lips were parted slightly as her breaths left her mouth in small pants. I moved up her body till our faces were level. I cupped her cheek and nuzzled it feeling the blood flow through it. I pulled back and started peppering her face with kisses. I moved them down slowly till I got to her collarbone. I licked and sucked it before kissing down the valley between her breasts.

If I wanted to stay focused those would have to wait.

I carried on my decent down her body kissing and licking every inch of skin. Her skin tasted like summer. All the different fruits and flowers you could think of all brought together. I stopped just above her shorts and she squirmed impatiently." Edward...please." I smirked against her skin and reached up to undo the button on her shorts. I pulled her shorts and panties down simultaneously and sat back to admire her body.

I could barely contain my gasp of awe as I raked my eyes up and down her body. She was so perfect. She was like Aphrodite. I watched in rapture as her breasts heaved up and down as she tried to even out her breaths. Her arms rested by her sides clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Her hair plastered to her skin where she was sweating and she had never looked more beautiful

She blushed at my ogling, but made no move to cover herself. I grasped her right ankle and placed her foot on my shoulder opening her up to me. I turned my head to the right and kissed her ankle lovingly all the while keeping eye contact with her. "Do you remember that time we went to the prom?" I asked still paying her ankle its due attention.

She nodded breathlessly.

"And you were wearing those heels, well a heel as your other foot was in a cast. You kept on whining that you would break your other foot and all I could think was how great your foot and leg looked in it."

I dragged my lips up her leg kissing everywhere. "Every little bit of you is perfect Bella. I could spend centuries alone just describing how much I love every little bit of you. From the crease of your knee to the little dimples around your eyes when you smile". I could see the wetness between her legs accumulating and dripping onto the cover underneath her. I bent my head and took a long swipe of it with my tongue." Heavenly." I murmured reverently.

She gasped and her hips buckled wildly. I groaned against her skin, she tasted even better than before. Last time the salty water and my...seed had diluted the taste, but now...this was all Bella. I dipped my tongue between her lips and into her fiery furnace.

It was like as soon as my tongue was inside her everything else disappeared. Her pure essence coated my tongue as I lapped her up greedily. I could distantly hear the sounds of her moaning and I held her hips down with one arm, stopping her from bucking me in the face." Do you know how great you taste Bella?" It was amazing to think that this had been here all along, but my stubbornness had caused me to wait to taste this ambrosia.

"You taste like strawberries and freesias just like your skin, but its more concentrated here." I carried on licking furiously." I could do this forever Bella. Tasting you like this...it's intoxicating, and I can't think straight but I don't care." Her body froze before I felt her muscles tighten as she climaxed.

Before she had even fully come back down my hands were caressing her soft, yielding skin. I curved my palm around her hip, tracing her pelvic bone with my index finger. Her skin was flushed and I could feel her pulse pounding wherever I touched her. I moved them slowly up her body, feeling the soft indentations of her ribs, like piano keys. She was a masterpiece. Her torso rose and fell, her lungs moving quickly inside her chest.

My hand slid up her waist and palmed her breasts lightly loving the feel of them in my hands. I ran a finger around her areola watching in rapture as her nipple puckered and tightened under my ministrations. She moaned and writhed under me as I ran a finger over nipple and rubbed it gently not wanting to put too much pressure on it.

I leaned my head down and flicked my tongue over it before breathing on it. The dual sensation of the cold and wet causing her nipple to tighten even more. I copied the action on the other breast before I pulled myself up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she sighed." You're so beautiful." I murmured. No matter how many times I told her I would never get tired of telling her.

She wrapped her hands in my hair and smiled," So are you." I smiled her favorite smile and shifted my hips higher between her legs. I kept eye contact with her" Are you ready?" I asked forcing myself to take this slowly. Rushing would ultimately end in disaster and I didn't want that.

She nodded and spread her legs wider. Our eyes stayed connected as I eased into her slowly. Her molten heat enveloped me, excruciatingly tight, so silky as I slid fully in and we were one. My jaw clenched and I gritted my teeth as I fought to stay in control. I moved one of my hands to grip the headboard tightly in my hand as I pulled out of her heat and pushed back in.

Our bodies moved against each other in a dance older than time, something that a week ago I had thought impossible. How wrong I was.

Her body was so incredibly responsive to my touch and I wanted to stay within her, wrapped in her soft, hot, skin forever.

"Edward…" Her head lolled back exposing her neck as she moaned my name. A shiver shot down my spine as I increased my pace slightly and the friction doubled, tripled, quadrupled. It was too much and yet at the same time not nearly enough. I flexed my hand around the headboard applying more pressure as quickened my pace.

Edward..." she moaned again, and I opened my eyes to see that her eyes were trained on me, watching my every move. I felt like I could see her very soul in her eyes. It was like a light shining out of them and I never wanted to see it disappear. Maybe now that I could be with her while she was human she would change her mind and I would never have to see that light disappear. She tugged lightly at the hairs on the back of my neck trying to get my attention. "More," she pleaded digging her nails into my back and pushing her hips up into mine. "Please, harder." She whimpered.

Even without the need to breath my breaths were coming out in pants and I dug my nails deeper into the wood. I thrust in harder, loving the feel of her muscles fluttering and clenching around me. I buried my head into her neck feeling the fire burn in my throat at the close proximity to her blood. Pain for pleasure.

I could feel every inch of our skin pressed against each other. Everything we did was in tandem. Every breath that left our lips, every touch that we shared, every move of our lips against each other. I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. Together we were one.

She drew her knees up and wrapped her legs around my waist making me hit deeper inside her. I moaned and kissed her as forcefully as her frail body could take. She arched against me my name falling her lips repeatedly. She clutched herself closer to trying to merge our bodies into one whole being. I just wanted to crawl into her skin and stay there.

I could feel the wood weakening under the pressure I was exerting and moved my hand to the right where a new part of the headboard was just waiting to be gorged and fractured into a million pieces.

Our bodies moved like we were magnets. Pulling and pushing, each movement causing sparks and friction.

The coil in my stomach tightened and I groaned loudly." I'm close." I murmered,"Come with me." My thrusts became more erratic as she started squeezing me tighter." That's it Bella. Come for me." She arched into me, her head thrown back in complete rapture. She clamped down hard around me and came hard, shuddering and moaning beneath me. I closed my eyes and crushed the headboard between my fingers feeling it splinter at the force of my grasp. A shiver ran down my back and I fell off the edge spilling my seed deep inside of her.

Just for a few seconds it was like we were in our own little bubble. We were in a place between time. A place where lovers met and souls reunited. It was in moments like this that I understood what Bella meant when she said I had a soul. I felt like I was getting a taste of heaven with her. She was my anchor to the world, the only thing that I had left to believe in.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a burning hand stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. Awe was written all over face and I'm sure mine mirrored hers. I looked her over quickly just in case. Nothing. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and smiled down at her.

"We did it." I murmured and kissed her gently. I extracted my hand from the headboard and wrapped my arms around before pulling her as I rolled over. She rested her head on my chest and yawned. I pulled out her and stroked her hair soothingly."Shh...rest." She snuggled up to my chest and closed her eyes." Love you Edward." She murmured tiredly. I smiled feeling my dead heart glow." As I love you." I said and started humming her lullaby. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander absently, dreaming in the only way I could.

**AN: So I finally did it! Woo! I'm not sure if I'll do any more, but I'll just have to see. Review!**

**I have a new story out called Whistle For The Choir. It's set in the fifties. Go check it out.**

**You can find me on Twitter as GeekLover99.**


End file.
